The House of Tsukishiro
by Rosabell
Summary: Sort of a sequel to'The Disease that Killed Love'Trilogy.A century has passed since the death of all the characters.One night a terrible quake wrecked Tomoeda.Everything on that side of the town was destroyed,except for one house.The eerie thing is,no one
1. Prologue

The House of Tsukishiro

Prologue

The earthquake was devastating.

Certainly, there had been many earthquakes in Japan. But this one was more devastating than the rest, even more so then the other major earthquakes several decades ago. Worst of all, it had happened at night, when all were asleep and were completely unprepared.

It was a strange kind of earthquake. One that did not give a person notice before it hit. It did not tremble in anticipation. It simply hit, and buildings collapsed at the first shudder.

Down tumbled the tall, proud monuments of brick and glass, like dominos, they crumbled one after another, toppling and hitting a tree, causing it to fall as well. Fires erupted from each building and spread as the winds blew, until the night, once clear and quiet, became a roaring thunderous period filled with smoke and ash. The sirens wailed as the firemen jumped down from their trucks and pulled out their hoses, trying to control the flames. Screams pierced the air as the fires shifted more than ever. 

Houses turned on their lights and people ran out, still dressed in their pajamas. They gasped in horror, clutching their children as their homes burst into flame. Children cried, the earth shifted again, and the ground and cement began cracking.

Sirens pierced the horror of the moment as all the firetrucks available, as well as the ambulences, gathered to do what they could about the disaster. They poured water on the flames until the underground tanks drained dry. There was no more water.

People dropped to their knees and prayed for any spirit to send help, somehow, in any form, be it rain, or a tidal wave, or anything. They looked on as their loved ones were carried out, some with joy, some with intensity that held on as they realized those were not their loved ones. Some looked at those who were not their loved ones, wounded and burned, and sighed slightly in relief that those they know did not suffer the exact same fate.

By morning, it had begun to rain. It seemed that the gods really did answer their prayers. The flames were unwilling to relent, however, and more water had to be sent. Some dirt had piled on the rooftops of houses and some of the fire was smothered. But most burned on, relentless and ruthless, destroying everything in their wake.

  
  
Dawn found Tomoeda in ruins. The houses had collapsed and the people were weeping. There were still fires, and the smoke choked the sky. The trees had fallen and no birds sang. Their wood burnt as if they were in a fireplace. Flowers were crushed. All was silent, save for the curses and weeping of the now homeless residents.

More water was brought to cool the flames and it was easier and easier to get under control. It was still raining, which proved well for the firemen but ill for the rescuers who were trying to remove the wreckage to save those trapped beneath. Some limbs were found, some dead bodies. Many were wounded but alive.

  
  
Most people stared at their homes in despondent longing. They thought of the dawn before, how everything was so carefree and everything followed the schedule. Today was the day they lost their homes and will be forced into shelters. They lost everything. How will they survive now?

More water was poured. It was raining hard now, and lightning flashed, as if the sky, too, was mourning their loss.

Many people looked around for lost husbands, wives, mothers, fathers, children. Brothers and sisters, hoping that nothing had happened to them. Despair was everywhere.

Many people looked after their own interests.

After a time all stared in amazement.

  
  
There was a single house. That one house was not burning, nor was it crumbled. In fact, it stood as if it always stood like that, and there was no earthquake to begin with. Among the ruins around it it stood like a tall tower, proud and defiant of nature.

" What house is that?" Voices asked. " Whoever owns it is really lucky..."  
" No one owns that house." Voices answered. " A hundred somewhat years ago a guy use to live there with his son. Think his name was Tsukishiro. Something happened to his son. Don't know what. The guy was a doctor, and after retiring he disappeared. No one ever knew what became of him. Some say he was actually an angel and after he retired he went back to heaven to report of how earth really was. Others said that he went back to join his son who went back because he was lonely. Whatever it was, that house was a strange house, and always was. Many people had tried to go in there to examine its condition. None ever came out."  
" A haunted house, then." Someone said.  
" You can say that." Voices answered. " Haunted house. But nothing really came out of it. You can only say that something went in. It's probably an illusion, at any rate. But it certainly is a strange house, as this incident proved. Some rumors say that there's a wizard or witch in there that wove his or her spells to create mischief. Anyways, most people stayed away from that house. Only the most curious ever go in there. And they never come out."

The house stood amidst the ruins, completely deaf to the rumors around it. 


	2. Chapter 1

The House of Tsukishiro

Chapter 1

Okawa rubbed his nose as he looked around in Tomoeda. It was in ruins, of course. He sighed. He remembered the last time he was here, and everything was bright and gay and pleasant.  
" Odd, isn't it?" One man muttered. " Things have changed so much these days."  
" Hai." Okawa agreed. He shook his head. " Pity."  
" Looking for lost relatives?" The man asked.  
" Iie. I don't have any relations here, really. Friends, but they're pretty much alright. I'm here on business."  
" What business?" The man asked curiously. He was a nice looking man, tall and strong with a look of royalty about him.   
" Oh, you know. Are you a resident here?"  
" You can say that. I lived here a long time ago." The man answered.   
" I'm just here because I'm an archaeologist." Okawa shrugged. " Don't know why they sent me on a detective's job, but, you see, there's this house-"  
" Oh, I see. You mean the house that stood during the earthquake, eh? You'll find a lot of things in there." The man chuckled. " What is your name?"  
" Daidouji Okawa."

The young man looked surprise. " Daidouji, eh? Don't they have that company before?"  
" Oh, that's my aunt. She owns a company right now." Okawa was pleased. " She's Daidouji Kekori."  
" Ah, hai. And it was Daidouji Sonomi who started it, eh?" The young man blinked. " Didn't expect a family of business people to push an archaeologist out into the world. That's mighty special, I'll reckon!"

Okawa was liking the young man more and more, even though they've only met briefly. " What is your name?" He asked.  
" My name is Li." The young man answered. " Most people just call me that. It's easier."  
" I see." Okawa nodded. " Do you know any hotels around?"  
" No need for hotels." Okawa shook his head. " The nearest ones had all burned down with the earthquake. My apartment is very empty right now. You can stay there. How long will you be staying?"  
" Not too long, I hope." Okawa answered. His mind was turning on other things all of the sudden. " But it depends on how long I take to answer the mystery of that house."  
" Well, come. You'll have lunch with me. The Li's and the Daidouji's had long been great friends."  
" You're from the Li clan?" Okawa blinked.  
" Ah, I nearly forgot! Hai, I'm from Hong Kong, the very clan you speak of. Come along, let's not waste time here. This is such a miserable place!"

  
  
The apartment was a huge apartment and it was kept rather clean. Although Okawa could help but feel uneasy, for the apartment looked old, and it looked so _green_, even though there are not a lot of green things in it. The place looked as uncomfortable as the house that he was to discover, although Okawa tried his best not to show it, for Li appeared friendly and cheerful enough to drive away all uneasiness.

In this part of the town everything seemed rather normal, although the sidewalks cracked severely, but the buildings were fine if just a little bit scorched. Okawa had his own room in the guestroom where he arranged all of his belongings in a neat order so he wouldn't take long in packing when he left. He had a nice view over the park where many flowers were growing. 

The room was nicely furnished. The bed was between the doorway and the window with a table to the side facing the window. It was covered with gray and white bedsheets. On the table next to it there was a lamp, nicely designed, a telephone with a picture of a young boy and girl, and an empty picture frame. The boy on the phone had brown hair the color of polished wood, and eyes like amber seen in jewelry stores. He was rather pale in that picture-white, almost, in Okawa's eyes, as if he had no blood in his veins, and if he had it wasn't red. He was very thin but he seemed very happy in a sad way. His eyes were filled with knowledge and wisdom beyond his years but also filled with sorrow, as if he was sympathizing for something. His smile was happy though, graceful and honest. Okawa liked that smile.

Next to him, there was a more cheerful looking girl. She had large emerald eyes and shoulder-length auburn hair, part of it tied up with a hair accessory that Okawa couldn't quite tell. Was it a bow? But it wasn't. It looked more round.

She was smiling sweetly at the camera. In her hand she held a cute little teddy bear, which was, in turn, holding an odd card. Okawa briefly wondered what the card was. Was it a card that the boy gave her? What did it say?

  
  
Okawa found it odd that his host wouldn't tell him his first name despite the careless way he acts. Is it possible for a Cantonese to be named Li Li? Perhaps Okawa was no Chinese. But he couldn't help but feel that ' Li' was his last name, and that this man was purposely keeping his true identity from him, or as vague as possible. And he also found quite odd that this boy in the phone did not look like Li. Wouldn't it be more reasonable to put his own picture into his own belongings?

Shrugging it off, Okawa made himself as comfortable as he could. After lunch he returned to his room and sorted out his papers. He prepared the camera and started to refill its batteries. Then he began taking notes.

The house was built around a hundred and eighty somewhat years ago. The first person to live in that house was a Wakashi couple. They were old then, and had children who left, so soon they moved out. It turned out that Tsukishiro moved in right after them.

Chewing on his pen, Okawa nodded to himself and read on.

Tsukishiro was seven then, and had claimed to move in with his grandparents. The problem was...

There were no grandparents.

Okawa found this quite odd. What would a seven-year-old be doing all alone then? Without support?

This Tsukishiro lived in that house for around eighty years before dying. No one else lived in that house.

Nowhere did it mention anything of his son.

" Well." Okawa said out loud. Then he took another document.

Ten years after Tsukishiro moved in Tomoeda experienced some odd incidents-the first one being a big windstorm. Some of the more remarkable ones were a teenage girl who defeated all martial artists; the Penguin Slide tilted upside down; an odd rainstorm; an earthquake which ended without any damage although the quake itself was ferocious.

" Li Jingxi has won the International Cello Competition for Young Artists" Said the headlines of a very old newspaper. Aha! This is the first time Okawa had seen any signs of this Jingxi person. But that was when he was very young and still in Hong Kong. He didn't come to Tomoeda yet, if he came at all.

Okawa looked up. He had worked for about half an hour.

Standing up and stretching, he went out of his room. Li was in his room, doing whatever he was doing. Okawa knocked politely. Li opened the door.  
" I was wondering if you know any libraries that are not destroyed yet." Okawa smiled humorlessly. 

Li laughed however. " I see. There is one two blocks from here. I'll take you there."  
" No need. I'll go myself." Okawa blushed. " Arigatou for your trouble, Li-san."  
" No problem!" Li smiled cheerfully. " Always willing to help someone, especially someone like a Daidouji!"

  
  
Okawa blinked. People refer to the House of Tsukishiro as a horrible house, filled with ghosts and such. There were rumors that spectres walked about the back yard, and that when one reaches near the house, there was always a sound of a cello playing, sometimes alone, sometimes with a violin, or another cello. It was also said that for three years an angel kept appearing at night or sometimes during the day. Okawa snorted. So ridiculous.

But now that he had all the information he could get without going directly to the house, he would now have to act.

Actually...

Maybe Kekori could help. After all, she lives near the House of Tsukishiro.

  
  
" Well George?" Li asked, sitting down on his couch while George sat in the sofa. " Sonomi's husband had a great deal of brothers. Do you think I should help him?"  
" Depends." George answered. He was tall, more manly, though he kept a lot of his features. " Yukito's house was abandoned for a long time, and no one went near it because of everything it held. Are you willing to reveal such a secret?"

Li pondered silently.  
" You must consider some things," George began after a pause. " If you wish for Jingxi's memory to survive without being interfered, or if you wish for him to be known worldwide."  
" If Daidouji understands the meaning of what lies in the house," Li finally answered, " He will not reveal it to anyone."  
" And what will he tell his superiors?"

Li paused. " He will tell what he may. It is not my concern." He stood up. " I feel it is best that Jingxi remain secret. As a secret it becomes more precious and neutral. Once it is let out, people begin forming opinions about his story. The memory becomes tainted with falsehood."  
" Very wise." George answered. " After all, fame comes in many forms. Sometimes such forms are better let alone."

The other man sighed. " Sometimes I wish Jingxi didn't die." He said sadly. " He suffered so much."  
" Be content." The wizard answered. " He died happily, though young. At least he departed without regrets."  
" He left others with many." Li answered. " That time everyone seemed to feel that the end will come."  
" And correctly." George answered. " Do you see him?"  
" Iie." Li frowned. " It is strange. I never saw him."  
" He must have gone to someplace better." George smiled. " There is only one other world besides this and yours that still existed when he died."  
" Paradise." Li's face relaxed dramatically. " A suitable environment for a child such as he."  
" But let us not talk of the past." George interrupted. " You came here for a reason. You called me for a reason. I did not take Byung, Mimi or Sarah with me; they were unable to make it. But whatever reason you called us it must have distressed you much. Is there anything wrong?"

Li sat down slowly. " The time has come for the new master of the Sakura Cards." He said. " They are not to be held by the blood of a Kinomoto, unfortunately. This time, it is a Daidouji."  
" And you believe it is Okawa."  
" It would be best, after all," Li rubbed his temples, " He is very intelligent. He is much more mature and old then Sakura was. But things have gotten complicated now. Yue had his son Syaoran die in front of his eyes, however peaceful it might be. We both know that Yue suffered greatly afterwards, and when Sakura died, he did not go back into the book. Instead, he disappeared to a place even I don't know where. It may be well that Kerberus can assist the new card captor when the cards are released, but what then? If there is no judge, no one to appoint the new master, how will the cards be contained?"

George gripped his staff tightly for a moment in thought. He sighed.

" We have two options." He answered. Li nodded.  
" I know." Li answered. " Both are not the best and I hesitate to choose either. One is to search for Yue, which may take too long, for the world is large and there are many corners to search. The other is to appoint a new judge, either myself or some other. However, none of us know the standards that Yue knows. We may well appoint the wrong master."

George agreed. " We have another option though." He hesitated. " Perhaps bring one of them back from the dead?"  
" We have Eriol, Sakura, and Kaho. Which?"  
" That is for you to decide." George answered. " Sakura died bitter. Kaho died bitter. Eriol died bitter. All of them would be hard on the new master. Sakura may be a good choice-she went through the Final Judgment herself. Yet Kaho knows the rules, she may be a good judge. And yet again, Eriol has the memories of Clow Reed. He created the rules himself. So of those three, Kaho and Eriol are the best choices, and of those two, Kaho suffered the most because Eriol neglected her. Eriol suffered because Tomoyo neglected him. But anyway, it rules out one, and you are left with two spirits that may help you with the judgement."

Li was silent. Outside, it was beginning to rain again.

  
  
" Yukito Tsukishiro?" Kekori blinked at her nephew. " Hai, your great great grand aunt knew him well. In fact, there were talks of how she was best friends with your other aunt Kinomoto Sakura, who it was rumored to be that she was a Mistress of Cards, and that Yukito Tsukishiro was her guardian."  
" Her guardian?"  
" Hai. Although I don't think it's true though. Would be interesting if it was, but it doesn't seem logical. I never believed in magic." She smiled warmly.  
" Why do they have these stories?" Okawa wondered out loud.  
" Amusement, probably." Kekori answered. " Although there are many elaborate details on how Sakura found a Book of Clow when she was ten and opened it to let all the cards free. Very much like the story of Pandora's Box, if you ask me."

Okawa found it odd that there will be rumors of magic with _both_ Tsukishiro and Kinomoto. So he decided that the first step would be to find out of this Book of Clow really exists. And to do that, he must go to the Kinomotos, who undoubtedly would bear the story if it ever existed. 


	3. Chapter 2

\The House of Tsukishiro

Chapter 2

" So it's all true then?"

Mariko nodded. " It's all true. However, the book was lost some time ago."

Her twin brother, Jun, came back into the room. Okawa accepted the tea and thanked him. The siblings sat down again.  
" Where do you think I might find this book?" Okawa asked.  
" Around Jingxi's apartment, which, strangely, no one ever lived in ever since he left." Jun answered. " It's odd. Everything he touched or had any connection to was forbidden to be tainted by the hand of any other. But then again, it's to be expected. Syaoran was a half mortal; his mother was a mortal sorceress and his father was Yue. He was also protected by the Great Dragon as well as the spirits of the dead. Doubtless they will protect him after he died."

Okawa began to like this less and less. They talked a little more, this time of small matters, and he thanked them for their time before leaving, first taking the address of Li Syaoran.

When he got there, his stomach did a double take.

Li Syaoran's apartment was the exact same apartment his kind host had dwelled in.

  
  
Li knocked at the door. " Open the door! Open the door! In the name of the Emperor!"

The door opened to reveal a rather old man. " Are you mad?" He asked, wiping his mouth. " The talk of Emperors! In these times!"

Li rolled his eyes. " Just let me in."

The old man stepped aside, leaning on his staff. Li went in and sat down heavily on the couch without even saying " By your leave" to his host.  
" Something troubling you, my boy?" The man had calmed down and was looking at Li sympathetically. " You look agitated."  
" I am agitated." Li answered. " The next card captor is here. And we have no judge."  
" Ah, Yue, then." The old wizard nodded. " That will explain why you came here so suddenly. Sarah?"

No answer.

" Hm." The old wizard nodded. " She must be with the students. Here, I'll fetch the artifacts, and we'll see what we can do about this matter."

Li gave no indication that he heard what the wizard said, but nevertheless the wizard exited the room and did not come back for a long time.

When the old man entered Li stood up suddenly. " One way is to destroy the cards." He said. " But I won't do it without Yue's consent as well as Kero's, since the end will come, so the matter remains. I must find Yue. And then I'll find a way to speak with Sakura and Eriol. This is so exasperating!"

The old man set the carved ivory cylinder down on the middle of the table.

" Curse Clow for making him immortal," Li muttered, " If he had allowed Yue to die, we wouldn't be tormented with the stupid cards now, nor will Syaoran have died. Iie! Syaoran would have lived happily, perhaps not as _Li_ Syaoran, but Syaoran all the same. He would be a great cellist, and have a small family, or large, if Fate willed. But _iie,_ Clow had to awaken Yue at that moment, cut off his aura to mingle with Yelan's, and create a half mortal doomed to die! Many that time call him a madman, a powerful and wise madman, but madman all the same. Now I do too."

The old man looked up. " It matters not what _you_ think of that subject." He said calmly. " As for Yue's immortality, it may be better off for him. We will have to find out where he is."

Li sighed, sitting down with the old wizard. The wizard circled his staff across the small cylinder and it began to glow. He murmured in a strange language, and suddenly the cylinder split, revealing bright light.

" Now, think of Syaoran." The wizard said, " If you still remember his face."  
" As if it was yesterday." Li answered softly, closing his eyes. There was a bright flash.

" Well! Isn't that jolly!" Li stood up, after the brief ritual was done. " Yue is with his son on some other Paradise Realm that I have no key to!"  
" At least, now we know that Yue is no longer concerned with the matter." The wizard answered.

Li sighed. " For that we can be grateful." He agreed.

  
  
Okawa waited patiently for his host in the living room. He didn't feel like doing anything as of yet, so he only opened a bottle of soda and sipped occasionally.

After a long time the door opened and Li walked in, looking very tired. He blinked in surprise at Okawa, and did his best to force a smile on his face.

" Ah, back so soon? I was expecting you would be at the library for hours. Otherwise, I would have been here earlier."  
" No need." Okawa smiled. " In truth the library offered very little information. I went to other sources, such as Kekori, and Mariko."  
" Kinomoto Mariko?"  
" Hai."  
" Did you get the information you needed?"  
" Not enough, but there is one that was very suspicious. Mariko spoke of a Sakura Book and said that I might find it in this address, since this was Li Jingxi's apartment."

At this Li paused, as if something was troubling him. Then he brightened.  
" Really? I had no idea. To think, this is the very apartment of one of my ancestors!"  
" Indeed," Okawa was not to be fooled. " I think you were perfectly aware of it. I suppose the picture in the telephone was Li Jingxi and Kinomoto Sakura? And you perhaps forgot to take it out along with the frame beside it?"

Li visibly paled. " Iie, that was not it." He said quietly. " I put the picture in the telephone myself. I didn't have a picture big enough for the other frame though."  
" And why would you put it in the guestroom?" Okawa asked.

Li shrugged. " In truth, I do not know."  
" Well then." Okawa sat down. " I have reason to believe that you have the Sakura Book if it really exists. Does it?"  
" Hai, it does."  
" Where is it then?"  
" I don't know."  
" Why?"  
" It goes where it pleases. But you will find it, I assure you."  
" Why?"  
" Because you are the next holder of the cards, however briefly."

Okawa did not like the last part. " What do you mean?"

Li sighed. Then he began telling Okawa the first part of the story, before the gang had any notion of Syaoran's disease.

  
  
Kekori lied down on her bed, holding the phone to her ear.  
" Are you sure?" She asked. " If Okawa is the one..."  
" Apparently, the problem now is," Jun said on the other line, " First of all, Li-san came back, definetely because of the Sakura Book, which isn't coming out for some reason. I'm certain that it has something to do with Yue, wherever that guy is. So now, in order to accomplish anything, whether it's destroying the book or giving Okawa the cards, _we_ have to find it somehow."  
" But how?" Kekori asked. " Do you have any magic? I certainly don't."  
" My sister does. I'm not sure if I do."  
" I think you do. After all, you are born at almost the same time."  
" True." Jun paused. " There are five places that the Sakura book _might_ be found, and one of them is at Syaoran's apartment. Since Okawa already went there and there are no signs, well, we'll have to rule that one out. The next four are Penguin Park-the cards seem to favor that place very much, Tomoeda Elementary, the radio tower, and finally..."  
" Yukito?"  
" Hai."  
" Well, I don't want to disturb anything there," Kekori blinked. " I think we ought to check out Penguin Park first. It's the place with...well, it's easy to access."

Jun said something to his sister.  
" When do you want to look for it?" He asked.  
" I can look?"  
" You have good eyes, Kekori, but you're usually busy."  
" I'm free tonight. I'm not sure about the future..."  
" Well, we'll meet you in fifteen minutes." Jun answered.  
" Of course." Kekori agreed. They hung up.

  
  
The three cousins met in the park that night. The sky was clear and covered with stars. The park was rather empty. They began their search.

Jun looked around the closed zoo. Mariko checked out the swings while Kekori looked around the Penguin slide.

Curiously enough, it was at the Penguin slide.

  
  
" Quiet. He's sleeping." Li blinked at Jun. " What are you doing here?"

Jun blinked his green eyes. Although he was not at all related to Kinomoto Nadeshiko except by her marriage to Fujitaka, he still had the same eyes Sakura once had. He sighed, handing the book over. Li swallowed his surprise.  
" Where did you find this?" He asked. " It didn't even give off an aura."  
" Of course it didn't. That's why it took us so long." Mariko whispered. " But put it by Daidouji-san's bedside. Hopefully he won't make the same mistake. After all, the Clow Dynasty is coming to an end. Everything is coming to an end. We must end it quickly."

Li stared at the book that had brought so much pain and suffering to so many people at once. Closing his eyes, his jaw set, he nodded at the twins.  
" Go now. Before he wakes."

  
  
_Sakura jumps up and down. " You guys were great! I'm so proud of you!"  
Syaoran smiles at him and then at her. Then he turned pale.  
Everyone starts gathering around. " Are you alright? We knew you shouldn't have been the goalie-"  
" Iie, I'm fine." Syaoran answered, smiling. " I just-"_

Li woke to the sound of birds. He sat up, shuddering. It was a pleasant memory, but it made reality more unbearable. He sighed.

He looked around the room. There was his cello, in the corner. At first it sounded bad. But now, age had weathered it so that it should sound even better than an Italian violin.

Wiping some of the dust off, gathered there over the years, Li opened the case and his breath caught in his throat. That cello. It looked almost brand new. He took it out carefully, as if it was brittle, and pulled the endpoint out. Taking a chair, he tightened the bow, which still had rosin on it, and drew it over the strings.

Suddenly, he was twelve years old again. Syaoran was laughing at him, while playing on his own cello, remarking how the cello sounded so squeaky. But Syaoran had the control, the greatest control, and he mastered it, creating the most lovely sound.

That's flat. The G was flat. Li began to tune it, biting his lip. He forgot Okawa was in the next room. Okawa was studying the cards. Okawa was studying his notes.

The Swan. Syaoran loved that piece. It was his favorite. Li closed his eyes and began to finger on the strings as his bow went by itself. He remembered that time when Syaoran was full of despair and Li had went and supported Syaoran, taking his cold, pale hand into his own and holding the bow, and they drew and played that piece as one, and he remembered Syaoran's tears, rolling down that pale ashen cheek, as if the end was so near they could see it coming, rolling like a dust storm.

In his mind, an invisible piano was playing in the background, accompanying him in the piece. Suddenly, there was a creak.

The music fell away in tatters as Li opened his eyes and glanced at the door, which was open. Okawa had gone out without closing it.

Sighing, Li stood up, and transformed into his robes. He knew where Okawa went. 

  
  
Okawa wanted to curse himself. Sure, only ten or so cards escaped. But how could he have been so...dumb?

Rushing out, he groaned. He looked up. There was a card, fluttering. Woody. He caught it. Another card. Rain. He caught that one.

Two down. Eight to go.

He had woken up to Li playing the cello. At first he wanted to go and listen, but the book beside his bed caught his attention. Especially since it said the words " Sakura" on it. So he opened it, quite carelessly.

_And look what happened, you dolt._ He thought to himself.

He was running down the street with the book in his arms, looking this way and that. Some people stared at him. Most ignored him. When he stopped, he was breathless, and he stood still, panting. Then he looked up, hoping to find some odd creature or human standing somewhere...

The house.

It stood among the ruins like a monument. Around it, workers were keeping their distance and trying to rebuild whatever was damaged. It seemed proud and magnificent compared to the demolished houses around it. But to Okawa's eyes, it shimmered, as if the day were hot and the sand was waving in the heat, and he saw a gray light illuminating from the house, as if it were made of it. He heard, with his keen ears, the gentle voice of a cello, lovely, deep, and sad. Slowly the music descended on his ears and he shuddered at the ghostly sound. But he couldn't move. He stood, transfixed, in front of that horrible house, and he could not hear anything except that soft cello, nor could he see anything except that horrible door, those black windows, that roof, gleaming as if it was new.

  
  
Li watched from the tree where Syaoran would have stood if Sakura were in the same position. He stood on the branch, above everyone, watching the young man stare at the house.

_Now is not the time._ He thought to himself. _The door must remain closed._

He stretched his arm out, summoning his mysterious powers, and as if, touching the loom of Fate, Okawa snapped out of his trance as something hit him on the shoulder. He turned around. It was the Power Card. Li turned to that faithless card, and closed his eyes. Okawa thrust out his hand at the same time. The Power Card returned to its card form and flew towards him. Okawa grasped it.

_Congratulations._ Li thought, half to himself, half to Okawa. _You've just awakened your magic._ He didn't add that Li had wakened them himself. _You've made your first capture. But soon, it wouldn't mean anything. You will not save the world._

Okawa backed away from the terrifying house and began running back to the apartment. Li watched him go. Then, lowering his head, if one viewed him from afar, it would seem that he had faded into nothingness. 


	4. Chapter 3

The House of Tsukishiro

Chapter 3

Okawa sighed. He closed the door. Li had asked him what was wrong. He had noticed that Okawa was pale. Who wouldn't be, after all that? But at least he got three of the ten cards that had gotten loose. He could wait for now, and return to his studies.

_Just like them to send an archaeologist to do a detective's work._ Okawa thought bitterly. _But then, the house _is_ a century old. But still, isn't it more of a detective's job?_

Not dwelling on the matter, he collected the papers he had just gotten from Mariko, who had faxed them over the night before. Briefly he looked at the message that went along with it.

  
  
The papers here are all I have at my disposal. It was said that Kinomoto Sakura and her group kept a sort of diary and wrote down all the important matters throughout the three years.* However, most of the papers were separated and buried with Sakura and the other mortals as they died, each their part in the book. Some, I guess, did not get buried. These are the random copies.  


  
Somewhat encouraged, Okawa began looking through the papers. There were a few with Syaoran's delicate handwriting. Okawa read what the child wrote in the days he remained in Hong Kong. He noticed the boy's confusion and despair at the news of his father being alive.

And more, being Yue.

Okawa sighed. How can a ten year old write so well? He flipped at some   
other papers. There was one letter from Yelan to Yue, a long time before Syaoran even came to Japan the first time. 

Okawa blinked. Yelan said something about Yue being careful. That there was something out of the ordinary going on. She must be talking about Syaoran. She also said something about half mortals and the ' fatal consequence'.

What is the fatal consequence?

Shrugging, he flipped that page over and turned to the other papers. There was a newspaper article.

" Angel sighted with his son".

Frowning, Okawa stared at the article. Sure enough, there was an angel, a photo of him, at least, with a boy under him, flying in the sky.

" How odd." He muttered. He turned that one over, not very interested in it. After all, that time they had computers. Anyone can simply make that up.

Anyone.

Right?

However, the Sakura Cards prove that anything can happen. No matter how illogical, how unreal, how unbelievable.

Good heavens. Kami-sama!

The next one was Sakura's writing. She said something about using chocolate to drive out a terrible taste of some kind of herbal medicine.

So the child, apparently, was ill. And the disease was something like diabetes.

At least, persay, it is permanent.

He flipped to the next page. The boy was a cellist. That he knew. He was a martial artist as well. But how? Sakura said something about pink blood. How can someone who's anemic wave a sword around?

Blind. The child became blind. That was two years later, and it was someone who wrote it. Okawa couldn't quite make it out, for the words were blurred. The boy became blind somehow, and was blind when he died.

Blind, deaf, and mute. Also paralyzed.

Was it Sakura's handwriting? And where did she get the jade from? What jade was it? It seemed that Syaoran gave it to her on her thirteenth birthday. But...

Okawa rubbed his temples. This was a lot of information, especially since he could hardly make out the words.

There was one letter from Syaoran to a person named Xuyan. The letter told him about the wizards and witches and the developments with Sakura and the others, but most of all, the queerest thing was that the note emphasized " I no longer have to drink bitter herbs".

Who was Xuyan? Why was Syaoran so happy about not having to drink herbs? The letter offered no clues. Perhaps Xuyan was a friend of Syaoran's. Perhaps Xuyan was his brother-but no, Jingxi had no brothers. At least, that's what the newspaper said when they introduced the young cellist. Xuyan must be some kind of close friend, then.

Then he blinked. He had spotted the words ' Old rivalries."

Sure, it was in Chinese, but he knew some of it to understand what ' old rivalries' are and he knew that they must have competed some time in their lives. Perhaps it's with the cello. Perhaps it was with school.

" Ten year olds." Okawa muttered.

There was one letter from Sakura to her brother Touya, around thirty years after Syaoran died.

  
  
Dear Oni-chan,

The United States want a treaty signed between China and North Korea. At the same time they want us to declare war on China. I want to warn you that if Japan is forced to agree, you must flee to Spain where they are not concerned with this affair. That is the only place free from the wrath of United States, England, China, and Russia, the last of the five original members of the council. If such a war should occur, warn Yukito-san that if he wishes to preserve Syaoran he must prepare. I will do my best to encourage Yamato-sama not to agree to this offer.

Your loving sister,  
Sakura  


  
  
  
Okawa frowned. There had been no war between Japan and China. Sakura must have done a good job, but he remembered nothing about this affair. What did she mean, preserve Syaoran? Wasn't Syaoran buried...

Suddenly, he turned to his laptop.

" Computer, search the cemetary data. Keywords, Family name, Li, given name, Jingxi."

The computer loaded for a few minutes before answering: " No results."

Okawa blinked. Perhaps that is because Jingxi wasn't buried in Japan.  
" Computer, search the cemetary data of Hong Kong. Same keywords."

This time the computer took a longer time, but again, it gave the same answer.

There could be only two places Jingxi might be buried. One is in Tomoeda. One is in Hong Kong.

So...why?

If Syaoran wasn't buried, where else could he be?

  
  
" Jun."

Jun looked up to his sister. " Hai?"  
" I'm worried about Li-san. He isn't answering the phone."  
" Probably just upset, that's all."  
" About the body?"  
" Hai. Who wouldn't? I'm just hoping he might be marble by now."

Mariko paused. " Still..."  
" You worry yourself too much." Jun reproached gently. He moved aside on the bed and his sister lied down near him. They sighed.

" Remember how our dad use to tell us those stories about Syaoran?" Mariko asked Jun. " We both thought he was a legend."  
" A legend to us, not to anyone else." Jun laughed. " Pity, it's kind of like how...Joan of Arc ended up."  
" Wish it ended more happily." His sister muttered. " Syaoran deserved it.  
" He doesn't deserve Paradise?"  
" Good point."

The twins stayed together for a while, simply enjoying each other's presence. Then the phone rang.

Mariko picked it up. " Moshi moshi?"

She hesitated. " Alright."

Jun sat up when she hung up. " Who was it?"  
" It's my husband. He says he's going to have to stay at the university for the night." Mariko sighed.  
" Oh well, you can stay here. No need to go such a long way home." Jun offered.  
" Arigatou." Mariko smiled. " But your wife won't mind?"  
" Not at all."

  
  
" Arigatou, Mizuki-san." Okawa nodded and hung up. Now that Mizuki Kije had told him of Syaoran's last three years, he could piece together most of the things. Except for this Li Xuyan, which he couldn't get, George, Mimi, and...

Well.

At least hearing the story from someone who knew would be a lot easier than piecing the clues by yourself.

But now, he still didn't know what to make of that house. What happened to Syaoran? Why wasn't he buried? Was he tossed to the sea, burned to ashes, or-?

What would Yue do?

  
  
" Ah, George." Li sighed. " Times have changed now."

The old wizard nodded silently to himself, stroking his beard. He was pondering now. Times did change, although technology did not improve much. He sighed.  
" Have you made your decision yet?" He finally asked.

Li hesitated. " To ban the cards," He answered finally, " I need both Eriol and Sakura."  
" You will not ask Yue's advice?"  
" No."  
" Why not?"  
" Because Yue does not care about the legacy of the cards any longer."  
" You believe that."  
" I do."  
" What makes you believe that?"  
" The cards are found." Li answered. " We from the Realm of the Dead can sense it, so undoubtedly Yue could too. Yet he is not here."

Silence.

" Should he love his father more than his child?" Li sat down. " It is a question all must ask. His father is dead. His legacy has carried on for a long time. But fathers and mothers are of the past and when they die, their memory is meant to die as well. As for children, they will continue to exist once their parents die. So it is the parent's duty to love their children and to choose their children over their parents. For the parents are in the past. The child will live on. Such is the decision Yue made. Syaoran will have a future in Paradise, free from illnesses, free from despair. And Yue will accompany him there and make sure he is happy. Clow Reed needs him no longer."  
" Nor Sakura." George agreed. " But what of Kero?"  
" Kero will join Yue and Syaoran. Or perhaps Sakura. It doesn't matter."  
" And Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun?"  
" They are gone already."

" Times have changed." George nodded quietly to himself. Li watched him in silence.

The day had grown dark. 


	5. Chapter 4

The House of Tsukishiro

Chapter 4

Okawa thought the best approach to this mystery was to identify the people that are connected to it. The first, obviously being Syaoran.

Briefly he sketched down the notes that he was able to gather about Syaoran.

  
  
Name: Li Jingxi, commonly called Syaoran

Age: Nine when he came to Tomoeda, ten when he came back the second time. Thirteen when he died.

Magic: Moon/Moon. Half mortal.

Favorites: Chocolate, Peonies, playing the cello, chaligraphy, swordplay, nightly travels with his father

Nature of death: Blindness, deafness, muteness, slow paralysis of all muscles until eventually the cardiac muscle was paralyzed as well.

Birthday: July thirteenth

Zodiac: Dragon

Pets: Husky pup named Lele, who died several months before he did.

Family relations: Yue ( Tsukishiro Yukito), Li Yelan, Li Feimei, Li Shueifa, Li Fuutie, unknown sister, Li Meiling, unknown cousin.

Friends: Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, unknown last name Yamazaki, Kinomoto Touya, Hiriingaziwa Eriol, unknown last name Nakuru ( Ruby Moon), Kerberus, Spinel Sun, Smeals George, unknown last name Mimi, (Mizuki?) Kaho

Places visited: Radio Tower of Tokyo, Tomoeda Elementary, (Shieha) Junior High School, Penguin Park, Museum of Archaeology, Li Country, Beijing, Shanghai, Loyang.

Wish: Clow Book, which he never received, Father, which turned out to be Yue ( Tsukishiro Yukito)

  
  
  
  
  
Name: Kinomoto Sakura

Age: Ten when Syaoran came to Tomoeda, thirteen when Syaoran died, eighty seven when she died.

Magic: Star, Card Mistress

Occupation: Prime Minister of Japan

Favorites: Cherry blossom, unknown food, card capturing, spending time with her friends, particularly Syaoran, who she fell in love with.

Nature of Death: Liver degradation

Birthday: April First

Zodiac: Dragon

Pets: German sheperd named Seignen, obtained twenty years after Jingxi's death, died twelve years after being obtained, Siamese cat named Kedou, obtained two years after Seignen and died fourteen years later, several goldfish, siamese fighting fish.

Family relations: Kinomoto Fujitaka, Touya Kinomoto, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, Daidouji Sonomi, Daidouji Tomoyo, unknown cousin, unknown uncle, Kinomoto Sora.

Places visited: Same as Syaoran, Tokyo, Kyoto, China, Paris, London, Washington D.C. ( former capital of the United States) unknown captial of South Korea, Africa, New Dehli, other places not specified.

Wish: For Jingxi to survive the disease, for Jingxi to remain, for Jingxi to remain secret (?)

  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Daidouji Tomoyo

Age: Ten when Syaoran came to Tomoeda, thirteen when Syaoran died, eighty six when she died

Magic: None

Occupation: CEO of business now known as " SDD"

Favorites: Videotaping Sakura, making clothes, spending time with her friends

Nature of Death: Died in her sleep. Disease unknown.

Birthday: Unknown

Zodiac: Dragon

Pets: None

Family relations: Same as Sakura, Daidouji Seto, Daidouji Kike, Daidouji Tai, Daidouji Inu, unknown cousin, unknown aunt.

Places visited: Same as Sakura, New York City ( Wall Street), Phillipines, Indonesia, Moscow, other places unspecified.

Wish: For Jingxi to survive the disease, for Jingxi to remain secret (??)

  
  
  
  
Name: Yue ( Tsukishiro Yukito)

Age: Seventeen when Syaoran came to Tomoeda, twenty when Syaoran died, seventy two when he died.

Magic: Moon. Immortal

Occupation: Doctor. Unspecified.

Favorites: Food, spending time with Jingxi, spending time with Touya, flying.

Nature of Death: Unknown

Birthday: December 25

Zodiac: Dog

Pets: Husky pup named Lele. Died several months before Jingxi died.

Family relations: Kero, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Li Jingxi and his relations through Jingxi.

Friends: Same

Places visited: Same as Syaoran

Wish: For Jingxi to survive, for Jingxi to remain secret(???)  
  
By this time Okawa was very confused. After sorting out everything he found out there was something in common with all their wishes. 

They all wanted Jingxi to remain secret.

But _what_ about Jingxi?

  
He thought for a minute. Jingxi was never buried. Or perhaps he was, but in some place. Either they want the fact that Jingxi was never buried to remain secret but that was impossible. It was very easy to tell if he had been buried or not. So perhaps it was _where_ he was buried that they wanted to keep secret.

Which, unfortunately, was just what Okawa was going to find out. So where would these people bury Jingxi?

No doubt they would be buried near him. Jingxi loved his Dad, 

So?

Okawa turned to his laptop. " Computer, search the buried dead in the cemetaries. Keywords: Family name, Tsukishiro, Given name, Yukito."

" No results found."

Okawa blinked. He tried again. " Search the Hong Kong cemetaries."

" No results found."

So Yukito wasn't buried either, at least, not in the registrated way.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Okawa.

" Computer, search the Li Clan's database. Keywords: Family name, Li, Given name, Jingxi.

" No results found."

_That's odd._ Okawa thought to himself. " Why wouldn't they bury Li in that place? His own home?" He wondered out loud.

So it remains. Jingxi was never buried at all. Whatever Yue did to him, he certainly didn't bury him. 

So what did he do to him?

  
  
Okawa went through the streets of Tomoeda in his mind as he walked towards the Tsukishiro residence. He looked at the lonely house among the ruins. In the night it looked far more eerie then it had during daytime.

There was no one around.

All was silent. The trees moved with the wind. Above, the sky was black and cloudy; there were no stars to be seen. Shadows of branches outlined against the grayish clouds like spiderwebs in white smoke. Cars rarely drove to this side of the town. All was deserted. The street was empty.

A house under such neglect should have vines all over it and weeds among the grass. The trees should be curved this way and that and the house should be battered and old. In short, the house ought to be in pieces. But no, it seemed the house was as well as if Tsukishiro was still there to take care of it. The grass was mowed. The trees were straight and tall. The doors and windows polished. The front steps cleaned.

Inside, there was a cello again. There was always the cello. But this time, there was a violin also. The music was just as lovely and sad as before, but fuller, richer, and if possible, sweeter. It went on ceaselessly, from one piece to the next, only stopping when there was rest or when the piece ended, and then only for a brief moment. Other than that, no sound came from the desolate house. There was no movement, no light, no signs of life. Death circled the house like an invisible shroud, but Okawa shivered despite not being able to see it. 

For a long time he stared despondently at the house that was spoken of in all of Tomoeda and Japan. The government had sent him on this project. Alone, without anyone to help him. Because they figured that if anything happened to him, they wouldn't lose too many people. Right?

Okawa stared walking towards the door. He held out his light and turned the knob. The terrible door creaked and gave way. Inside was dark. Yet there was a light source. Okawa jumped as the door shut behind him. Everything was so silent here...

But the cello started playing. This time, not alone, nor with a violin. This time, with another cello. The duet played in a soft, sad air. Okawa stared at where the light came from. How come he never saw anything from outside? Are people living here?

Yes, there were people living here. The light came from an old television screen, opened to reveal news from the twentieth and twenty first century. There was a sofa, and a tall boy on it, watching the screen. He was pale and his hair was grayish white. He wore glasses and his eyes were blank, hard, as one is when they watch television shows. He wore a brown sweater and dark blue pants. His left arm was draped on the top of the sofa and his right arm was in his lap, holding an old remote control.

When Okawa turned the flashlight the other way, the television vanished, along with the light, the sofa, and the boy. All was dark there, like some mysterious black void. Okawa shuddered. He knew he just saw a ghost. Or something like a ghost, at any rate. He turned around, pointing his flashlight at other places. The light landed upon the staircase, where a pair of eyes was watching him.

Okawa nearly cried out, and he jumped violently. Those amber eyes, golden with the flashlight, stared at him in the same harsh way the other boy had looked at the TV. The eyes looked at him as if they could see him. Okawa could recognize that boy from the picture in the telephone back at Li's apartment. 

The child was thin and had messy brown hair. He was pale and he wore a dark green sweater. One hand was supporting himself on the rail of the staircase while the other was at his side.

It was Syaoran.

It was Li Jingxi.

His ghost!

But as the flashlight faltered and turned the other way, Syaoran dimmed, and when the light from Okawa's hand turned away completely, Syaoran faded into nothingness.

Okawa turned the flashlight back to the stairs. Syaoran was descending the stairs. He opened his mouth and said something. But no sound came out. The cellos kept on playing. Okawa followed the boy, and wherever his light landed some object would appear, such as the wall, the table, the vase filled with fresh flowers, a picture of Sakura and Tomoyo, a chair, a cello case.

Gradually, Yukito came into view, and the TV was on again, showing the news of the twenty first century. Okawa held his breath. Yukito turned his eyes from the TV and his eyes warmed. He smiled, mouthed something, but nothing came out. Syaoran crawled onto the sofa and onto Yukito's lap. They laughed, but no sound came out.

Don't they notice him? Okawa wondered. Were they really ghosts, or is it his imagination? How come they are acting as if he wasn't even there? Okawa approached. The spirits said nothing, did nothing, except watch the screen. Okawa stretched out his hand.

" Halt!"

Okawa jumped. The voice was sharp, against the soft playing of the cellos. He turned around to find Li, the one that he had been staying with, dressed in dark blac robes of a Chinese Emperor. He wore a headress of pearls and gold. In his hand he held a royal staff.

" Who are you?" Okawa breathed. He was amazed.

Li stood very still. Okawa searched his head. Who had been an Emperor?

Xuyan! Li Xuyan was the Emperor of the Dead!

" How are you still alive?" He cried, terrified of the horrible blast from the past.  
" I am the Emperor." Xuyan replied. " I come and go when I please. Card Master. You still have some cards you have forgotten." The Emperor took from his sleeve the remaining cards. In his other hand he held the Sakura Book, which Okawa had forgotten in the apartment.

" Xuyan-san, they-"  
" Do not touch them." Xuyan interrupted. Okawa looked at him, bewildered.

" Do not touch them." 


	6. Chapter 5

The House of Tsukishiro

Chapter 5

" Do not touch them." Xuyan replied.

Okawa was trying to get over his bewilderment. He had found the diaries. He had learned the history. He had read the journals. But they were old and worn, recovered only with the help of the Sakura Cards. How could Xuyan...

" You're still alive?" He whispered.

Xuyan looked at the spectres with a sad light in his eyes.

" Hai, I'm still alive." He answered Okawa. " I am the Emperor of the Dead. I stayed here for some time in the living world. When everyone began dying, I took their souls to my realm where they could live in peace. When the last one departed I did as well."  
" Why did you come back?" Okawa asked.  
" The cards." Xuyan answered. " They must never be used again."

Okawa finally realized what was going on. " You came to end everything."  
" Hai. But this must go on, Okawa-san. Look."

Okawa did, pointing his flashlight. Syaoran leaned back, with all his ghostliness, and was chatting silently with his father, who was smiling at him with a smile of adoration. They looked so happy together.

" Is this where Yue went?" Okawa asked. " How come they don't notice us?"  
" To them, we don't exist." Xuyan answered. " The house died when Yue departed to search for his son. It crumbled into dust. But it remained out of pure magic, the magic of memories. So they live in this house, for they are memories, no more real then the past and the future. For over a century, they lived the same three years, over and over again, always with Syaoran dying in the end, only to begin, with Yue taking Syaoran home from Hong Kong when he just lost his parents. Nothing ever came in. I closed the door. Nothing ever went out."  
" Then how come I came in?"  
" I allowed you to."

Okawa shuddered. " What became of the others?"  
" The other researchers?" Xuyan asked coldly. Okawa noted how cold Xuyan was now, compared to the cheerful host that had welcomed him to his home. " They died. I took their souls so they would never break this secret to anyone. If they touched the memories of Yue and Syaoran, or of any other character, the memory will be harshly interrupted and the house will fade." Xuyan turned to Okawa. " It must never fade."

Okawa shuddered. What a horrible place, it was the living essence of death.

The door opened. Yet it didn't open, because the real front door, however real it was, was closed. There was a second door that opened through it, and in hopped a girl. The cellos became merrier, playing more happy tunes. She shouted, " Ohayo!" But no sound came out. Syaoran stood up and spoke to her, but all was silent, save for the sound of the cello, and the living ones in the house.

Okawa looked around the darkness. " So none of this is real then."  
" None."

The specters in the house went on about their business. They passed through Okawa without noticing him.

" Except one."  
" There's something real here?" Okawa asked.

Xuyan looked at the house, with all the memories it contained. " Come with me." He led.

Up the creaking stairs, kept tidy and clean, Okawa found himself in a rather bright room. The room was green, a comforting color, with a nightstand at one end. There was a faint outline of a cello case, perhaps unreal. But on the bed, there lied a boy.

He was pale. He was Li Jingxi. He was Syaoran, and he was dead. White as snow, fair as heaven, he slept in blissful peace. Okawa reached out a hand and dared to stroke that cheek. It was cold. He took his hand away, then reached forward again. The cheek was hard and smooth. Frightened, he drew back.

There was no mark on the skin.

Another Syaoran sat up from the dead one. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. The door opened and Yue came in. He said good morning. Syaoran smiled and said it too. But there was no sound.

Okawa looked back at the dead Syaoran. There he still lay, with all his beauty. He was not a body. He was a statue of marble.

" That is real." Xuyan answered his question. " That was what Yue did to Syaoran. He never buried him. He never burned him. He never threw him into the sea, nor gave him a funeral. That night he stayed with Syaoran as he died. The following morning he cleaned up everything, placed all of Syaorans' belongings in this room, and arranged it as if Syaoran were still alive. Then he opened the windows so that Syaoran may go flying if he pleased, pulled aside the curtains, and then locked the door behind him, vowing that no one shall enter as long as he lived. He gave Syaoran the best gift of all-eternal rest. Syaoran lay here, undisturbed, until his body rotted of foulness and he became a skeleton, with no identity. Yet, see that cello? That cello was real enough. See that sword on the wall? That was Syaoran's sword, his first and his last that he had ever wielded."  
" How could he still be here if the house crumbled into dust?" Okawa asked.  
" Ah." Xuyan smiled bitterly. " It's the unreal house that supported the reality, Okawa-san. The memories in this place, preserved Syaoran so that he may always rest, in whatever form he chose. And since Syaoran was a half mortal, he will not remain a skeleton for long. Soon, the blood he obtained from Yue, the blood of magic, enabled that skeleton to rebuild its flesh and skin. But it wouldn't be flesh and skin, Okawa-san. It would be marble. See the eyes, the lips, the hair? Are they not as white as snow? Smooth as glass? That is because the skin had turned into marble. The eyes, closed forever, had also turned into marble. You see, it is Yue's love for Syaoran, as well as everyone else's. We protect him, even now."

The door opened. This time, a black haired girl came in with Sakura. She laughed silently, and then Syaoran was on the bed again, reading a book. He sat up and the girls sat down on the bed and they chatted, all the while silent.

" Do you want the memory to fade?" Xuyan asked. " For when they do, the marble will shatter. Syaoran will be lost forever. If they continue to exist, they will hold up their treasure. Syaoran will rest forever, in the peace that he deserved. No pain. No suffering."

Okawa looked at the marblized statue. Then he stared at his cards.

" The cards." Xuyan began. " At first I thought I should let you have it, and call a judge to make you the Card Master. Then I thought better of it."  
" I don't deserve them."  
" It is not that. The dynasty must end. Otherwise, Syaoran will one day be disturbed and he will fall. Masters like you would be able to enter and interfere with the memories. Therefore those masters must be eliminated."  
" How can you destroy the cards?" Okawa asked.

Xuyan closed his eyes. It seemed at first to Okawa that he was meditating. But then, something strange happened.

There was a shimmering beside Xuyan. Shimmering figures, and suddenly they appeared.

" Sakura." Xuyan said without turning to her. " Eriol."  
" What is it that you want, Emperor?" they asked.  
" The book."

Sakura was tall and slender. She turned her emerald green eyes, cold and harsh, on Okawa. Eriol did the same.  
" Do you wish us to release its power?" Sakura asked.

Xuyan remained silent.

The two former masters approached the new would-have-been master. He held the book out. They each supported it.

" We shall release the powers to the world Syaoran dwells in." Sakura said to Eriol.  
" Hai." Eriol agreed. The spirits were solemn, emotionless, as Syaoran had once described. There was no sympathy for Okawa. No acknowledgment. Simply coldness and indifference. 

The spirits began to chant.

" _By the power of Clow,  
By the power of the star,  
We condemn the powers  
From near to far,  
To go where the half mortal would dwell,  
To preserve the half mortal's deepest slumber."_

The cards came out of the book. They shimmered and twirled and glowed. Some of the light went into that marble statue. Most disappeared into the sky out the window.

After some time the cards stopped twirling and settled back into the book. Okawa realized that this time they were just cards now. Pieces of paper and cloth, dried to form barriers that now held nothing. The magic was released.

_" Return to your power confined!"  
" Release and Dispell!"_

Ancient voices echoed slowly in the room and then faded. The Sakura Book dimmed and Okawa felt its magic withdrawing. The spirits watched on without expression as the book settled into Okawa's hands and became nothing more than a book. The lock broke, never to be sealed again. Whispers sounded in their ears as the magic departed. The spirits shimmered and then they were gone.

  
  
" What happens now?" Okawa asked after a moment.

Something went through the book. It was Kero, the guardian beast of the seal. Without a word the beast looked forlornly at Xuyan and Okawa, before turning and disappearing.

" What happened?" Okawa asked.  
" Kero departed to join Sakura." Xuyan answered. " The end is come."

  
  
Mariko and Jun started as Kekori looked up from her tea. Dawn was coming, and with it, the end.

The Sakura Cards had contained all the magic imaginable that may destroy the world. Now, they are released from their confinement. The earth began to shake. Fires spewed out. Tomoeda was burning. Outside, the sea began to rise, and the wind danced across destruction. Trees grew tall, aiding the fires and suffocating everything. Clouds and rains started to fill the sky.

" They did it, then." The twins murmured. " Now with the Sakura Cards gone, the world will go after it."

Kekori shut the window and pulled the blinds. The twins closed their eyes and the cousins sat together with their wife and husbands. Kekori's child came running.

" Oka-san!" He cried, only five years old. " Oka-san, I'm scared. What is happening?"  
" Hush." Kekori murmured. " Don't be afraid. Just stay close to mother, and everything will be alright."

  
  
Okawa looked through the open window of Jingxi's room. Outside the day was coming and the world was flipping upside down and sideways. He stared at Xuyan in horror.

" What's happening?" He shrieked, terrified.  
" You made the mistake." Xuyan answered coldly. " You came in search of Syaoran's secret. You are the Card Master and yet you betrayed what the former mistress had done. Now that the cards and their powers were released, the world is coming to an end."  
" I never knew of this!" Okawa cried. " You never told me!"  
" It was the plan." Xuyan answered. " George and I discussed for a long time, the old wizard and I, while you were doing your research. We knew that as long as the world lives on Syaoran will always be disturbed. So the world will die."

Okawa stared at the Emperor in horror. " But..."  
" Fear not." Xuyan answered. " All will end quickly."

The earth suddenly exploded as if it was a bomb itself. Okawa gave a great cry. Far away at the Kinomoto Residence the cousins and their children seemed to be asleep. Yet everything was burning. There were no wails in that house. It may seem that they were sleeping through the whole thing. But they were smiling. They were content. They were dead.

Back in the House of Tsukishiro, Okawa was already on the blood soaked carpet. But then the carpet was clean again, and Okawa crumbled into dust. He was dead.

Xuyan sat with his royal dignity on the bed beside his beloved cousin. He took in his hand the cool marble hand under the covers.

" There, Syaoran." He said in Cantonese. " Who would have thought, us, rivals, would do so much for each other? No one will bother you any longer. No one will disturb your rest. I know you are in Paradise, but if you look here, you'll see your own body, preserved in the most honorable way."

For once the cello could not be heard while outside there were screams and explosions. The door opened yet again and Yukito came in. Xuyan sat in his natural position when he was twelve years old, and for the first time the voice of the past could be heard.

" Is he still sleeping?" The memory of Yukito asked.  
" Hai." Xuyan answered, the real Xuyan. " Sleeping as tenderly as if he were a baby."  
" Tell him to come downstairs if he wakes." Yukito closed the door.

_ But you will never wake up._ Xuyan thought, still holding the marble hand, hard and cold against his own. _You haven't woken up in a hundred years. And all the while you have lived your brief life again and again in this house. Now you are free, Syaoran. Jingxi..._

He squeezed that hand and smiled tenderly yet again. Then he let go, bidding Syaoran his last farewell. He turned around, and if anyone were there to see him it would seem that he faded into the room and became invisible. Just then, outside the window there came a bright flash, and then everything was gone. The magic of the cards departed into Paradise to join Syaoran and Yue, leaving the living world in ruins. 


	7. Epilogue

The House of Tsukishiro

Epilogue

The day was bright. The grasses were long and green and florishing. Above, the sky was bright blue and the clouds were clear white. Several butterflies fluttered in the breeze as the flowers released their fragrant scent.

But the world was no longer covered with streets, buildings and houses. Instead, it seemed that it was long before humans had ever set foot on the place. There were no elephants, no dogs, no cats, no deer. There were only squirrels, small birds, butterflies, bees, flowers and trees, rivers and lakes. Silver fish, deep blue seas, and the bright sun that seemed to be shining on a new world.

There was little movement in the tranquil place. There were no signs of industry or agriculture. Everything was natural. Nothing was magical. No cards, no hidden treasures, no temples or domes. Only the earth with its original life, land and water.

All was silent. The wind blew softly over the grasses and trees, transporting the clouds. There were no rains, but the last living organisms needed none. The soil was deep and rich. The flowers were abundant.

Several hummingbirds stooped and buzzed their pretty wings to drink the nectar along with the bees. A cardinal called for a mate. A blue jay hovered on a branch and then moved away. Several sqirrels scampered, carrying nuts in their mouths to their holes. Far away, the mountains stood, covered with mist.

There were no people. No businessmen, running late to work. No cars driving or honking at the traffic lights, for there were none either. There were no bicycles, no people walking their dogs. There were no dogs.

Yet the silence was broken by the soft playing of a cello, sometimes mixed with a violin, sometimes another cello, sometimes a piano.

The sound drifted across the plains and rode the wind. Feathers fluttered. The creatures ignored the sound, going on with their busy lives. Yet the sound came from the single house that still exists in the world. That house was once a symbol of all that was frightening and sad. This time, the cello no longer played sad music. It played pieces filled with hope and longing, with joy and happiness.

A fence surrounded the house. And for the first time, those within the house came out. A child leaped after the only dog in the world, and for the first time, the individuals were given a voice.

" Come on, Lele!" the boy laughed. " Let's go for a walk. Maybe we can say hello to Sakura. Xuyan, you coming?"

The second boy came out. " Sure." The other one said.

However, there was no Sakura. There were no other houses. The boys and the dog disappeared as soon as they reached the fence. The cello kept on playing.

Deep within the house, an white haired boy was cooking with a dark haired boy.

" Where are the kids off to, Yuki-san?" the dark haired boy asked.  
" Walking the dog." Yukito answered. " Come on, To-ya. Ah! The kettle's boiling!"

From the kitchen a boy sat down on the sofa.  
" Come on Eriol-kun." A dark haired girl laughed. " Don't tell me you're scared!"  
" I'm not." Eriol protested. " I just don't want to. Oh, look, Syaoran-kun is back."

The door opened, and the two boys came in with a happy dog.  
" What's for lunch?" Syaoran asked.  
" Surprise." Yukito answered.

The dog bounded up the stairs. It wagged its tail and nosed at a door. The door opened and it went in.

This time, the dog disappeared as soon as it stepped into the room. The room was a comfortable green. The door closed, and the window was open. Outside, trees were waving their branches. The birds chirped at the window and at each other.

The cello lay in its case in the corner of the room. It was not, as may be expected, covered with dust. On the wall hung a small sword that could have been used by a young child. The table was clean, and the walls had poems written in chaligraphy. There were pictures on the table. Pictures of a large group of friends, pictures of Syaoran and another green eyed girl. There were trophies and awards all around the room, a symbol of a child's accomplishment.

There was a dark green bed, and in it lay a child of white marble, lovingly tucked in with his eyes closed and a faint smile gracing his lips. He looked exactly like Syaoran, and yet he did not, for his hair, instead of dark brown, was snowy white, and there was no color to his clothes. He lay in peaceful slumber.

In this room alone there was no sound. The voice of the cello downstairs did not interrupt the tranquility of this single room. The birds alone chirped and sang outside the window, offering a sweet lullaby to one who will rest forever.

  
  
The single house stood silent in the midst of little life. Only the memories went on, living each day of the last three years of a young child's short life. Here, after being disturbed by curious scholars for over a hundred years, it could finally remain in peace. There is no one to disturb it.

The sun began to set. The world began to silence. The cello went on playing. This time, it was a farewell song, yet it was a welcome song. It was the first day that the house had spent in peace.

" I have the Ace of Spades!"  
" Again? That's the third time, Syaoran-kun!"  
" Hey, you can't blame me for getting the first card all the time!"  
" Yes we can."  
" No you can't!"  
" Hai, we can!"

Laughter sounded, but only up to the fence. Beyond that, everything was quiet, still, and resting. It was dark. The moon rose up, and with it, the final memory the house had to present.

Two figures, dark against the white moon, cut across it. One had large feathered wings. The other was under the first, and it had no wings. They cut across the moon rapidly and disappeared.

The real Syaoran lay in his room in marble slumber. He ignored the laughter and tears of the memories around his room. His eyes were closed and his heart was still. He slept. Never to wake. 


End file.
